Cenizas y vino
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Jacob es cómo una droga y Bella es demasiado débil como para resistírsele. Edward/Bella/Jacob. AU. ONESHOT.


**Cenizas y vino**

**Summary: **Jacob es cómo una droga y Bella es demasiado débil como para resistírsele. Edward/Bella/Jacob. AU. ONESHOT.

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece y tomé el título de la canción ashes and wine de A fine frenzy.

* * *

"Ella es mi adorable esposa, Isabella Swan." Hay un murmullo general y Bella se limita a fingir una sonrisa e intercalar la mirada entre todos los presentes. La mano de Edward le da un ligero apretón en la cintura, para hacerle saber que no está haciéndolo lo suficientemente bien y ella reprime una mueca.

"Mucho gusto." Dice con voz segura, ensanchando su falsa sonrisa.

Edward se inclina para besarle la cabeza, y las personas frente a ellos los miran con ternura y susurran suaves "awws."

Bella suspira.

No es que no ame a Edward, oh, no. Bella ama a su esposo. Sólo que de un tiempo a acá, la llama entre ellos dos se ha ido atenuando hasta apagarse por completo.

Ya no siente cosquillas donde él le toca, ni cuenta los segundos hasta que sean las diez de la noche y vuelva a casa. Tampoco se emociona cuando le dice que se ve hermosa, ni se esfuerza en parecer una total dama frente a él. Se duerme a las 9, si le da sueño, sin importarle que Edward no haya llegado o tenga hambre, y se despierta tarde, sin preocuparse por hacerle el desayuno o darle un beso de buena suerte antes de que parta hacia el hospital.

A veces no puede evitar pensar que se casaron muy rápido, o que eran muy jóvenes; aunque sus amigas insisten en que el único culpable es el trabajo de Edward de doctor de tiempo completo, el que ha arruinado todo.

Ella sigue amándole. Sigue preocupándose por él y lavándole la ropa para que esté presentable, también compra su comida favorita y la pone en el refrigerador y la alacena, para que no pase hambre y pueda echarse un antojito si lo desea. Se duerme con la luz prendida porque sabe que Edward tiene un 'ritual' para antes de irse a la cama que consiste en cambiarse de ropa, quitarse sus lentes de contacto y leer un poco, y para todo ello necesita que la luz esté prendida.

Pero simplemente la emoción entre ellos dos es nula. Todo se ha vuelto rutinario, aunque hace apenas dos años que están casados.

"¿Cómo sigue su hijo, Doctor Meyer?" Escucha Bella que su esposo pregunta, fingiendo interés mientras mira a ese Doctor de cabello canoso que sostiene una copa llena de algo transparente.

Golpetea suavemente el piso con su zapato de tacón, mirando hacia todos lados y casi se va hacia atrás por su estado de ausencia, si es que Edward no la sostiene.

Se muerde el labio inconscientemente, y el corazón le da un vuelvo cuando ubica a ese chico de piel color chocolate, quién la mira desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Siente algo dentro de ella (un cosquilleo que no ha sentido al lado de Edward desde sólo Dios sabrá hace cuanto) y sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa sólo para ella.

El chico le devuelve el gesto, dejando su copa sobre la mesa más cercana y caminando hacia el pasillo, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Bella lo sigue con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, y sabe que está esperándola.

"Con permiso." Dice, sacudiéndose el cuerpo suavemente del agarre de Edward y tomando su bolso. "Voy al tocador."

Los Doctores y sus esposas asienten, y Edward la mira desconfiadamente antes de soltar un: "Bien, amor."

Camina hacia el baño, sintiendo aún la mirada penetrante de su esposo sobre ella y tambaleándose un poco por los nervios.

Cuando va a mitad del pasillo que lleva al baño, siente como una enorme y cálida mano se le posa en la cintura, y sonríe ante el fuego que le recorre esa parte del cuerpo. Sintiéndose viva de nuevo, alegrándose de estar segura de que no es ella quien ha perdido el sentido del tacto.

"Hola." La saluda, acercándosela hasta que sus estómagos se tocan. Le acaricia la nariz con la suya, y esboza una deslumbrante y blanca sonrisa llena de amor.

"Hola." Bella sonríe, alargando la mano para que puedan entrar al baño y ningún curioso pueda verlos e ir con el chisme a su marido.

Mientras ambos se adentran al pequeño espacio, Bella piensa en lo que ha querido decirle durante ya vario tiempo, y en la mejor forma de hacerlo. Porque aunque admita que en realidad no es lo que quiere, es necesario.

"Jacob." Toma una bocanada de aire, dispuesta a sacarlo rápido y de una vez por todas, antes de que pueda arrepentirse. "No podemos seguir haciendo esto."

"No." Coincide él, mirándola con detenimiento.

Y luego la besa.

Ella suspira, sin poder evitar el dejarse ir por el beso, por el agradable cosquilleo que se le ha acomodado en la boca del estómago y en los labios, y en sus manos acariciándole la espalda y el cabello al mismo tiempo.

"Para." Dice de repente, odiándose con todas sus fuerzas y poniendo las manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo un poco de su cuerpo. "Hablo en serio."

Jacob asiente sin decir nada, y luego se inclina hacia ella para besarla de nuevo.

Bella sacude su cabeza, alejándose de él. "¡Jacob!"

El chico la mira confundido, y se hace unos pasos hacia atrás. "¿Hablas enserio, enserio?" Pregunta con los ojos llenos de expectación.

"Sí." Responde, claramente escuchando el estruendo que hace su corazón al romperse dentro de ella.

Los brazos de Jacob, que habían llegado hasta su cintura en algún punto de la conversación, caen flojos. "¿Por qué?"

Los ojos de la chica se abren ampliamente. "¿A qué te refieres con por qué?" Pregunta alzando la voz. "¡Pues porque no es lo correcto!"

Jacob bufa audiblemente y rueda los ojos. "Nunca te ha importado que no sea lo correcto." Estira una mano hasta tomar la mano de Bella, y la acaricia dulcemente, como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Ella se aparta. "He cambiado de parecer."

"Tú no quieres parar." Se apresura a discrepar. "Lo veo en tus ojos. Además, no me hubieras correspondido de esa manera tan cruel si quisieras hacerlo."

Bella suspira levemente. "Nunca dije que quisiera hacerlo." Susurra contra la piel de su cuello, mandando escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

Todo termina tan rápido que Jacob cree que no se ha dado ni cuenta. La chica se inclina y deposita un suave beso bajo su oído, antes de echar un vistazo hacia afuera y salir cautelosamente al comprobar que no hay nadie que pueda verla. El chico se inclina para poner el seguro rápidamente, y luego se deja resbalar sobre la pared del baño, hasta caer sobre la fría cerámica del piso, soltando un largo suspiro.

"¿Podemos irnos a casa?" Son las primeras palabras que salen de boca de Bella al volver con su esposo. "No me siento bien." Se palpa la sien izquierda, haciendo una mueca y rogando porque haber formado parte del club del teatro en la secundaria, le sirva de algo.

Edward frunce los labios, palpándole la frente con una mano mientras le clava la mirada. "Discúlpenos," murmura a los presentes, aunque ya todos deben saber de qué va el asunto. "Mi esposa está mal y debo llevarla a casa."

Se despiden rápidamente y salen de la mansión anfitriona. El trayecto a casa es silencioso, como siempre, y en menos de media hora, Bella se encuentra recostada sobre su cama; en sus piyamas y con un libro en mano.

"Gracias por haberme traído." Agradece a un Edward que está quitándose los lentes de contacto, frente a ella.

"No hay problema." Responde el ausentemente. "¿Quieres que te traiga una aspirina?"

Bella se muerde el labio, recordando su reciente momento con Jacob, y sacude la cabeza rápidamente. "No, gracias. Bajaré por una antes de dormirme."

Edward asiente.

Ella baja la cabeza, tratando de esconderse detrás de su libro, sin leer en realidad. El sonido del celular de Edward llena la habitación y ella da un salto por el susto.

"Lo siento. Me necesitan en el hospital." Dice Edward, quien está poniéndose los lentes de contacto de nuevo, y se acerca para besarla en la frente antes de salir volando fuera de la habitación.

Bella deja salir un enorme suspiro, antes de arrojar las sábanas de sobre ella, y sale de la cama de un salto, dispuesta a llegar a la cocina y tomarse una pastilla que la ayude a dormir.

Alguien toca a la puerta y Bella corre hacia ella pensando que es Edward y que habría olvidado algo. La sorpresa le enmarca el rostro al encontrarse con Jacob en la puerta.

Ella lo deja pasar, cerrando con seguro y apresurándose a bajar las cortinas de las ventanas en la sala y cocina, para que nadie de fuera pueda verlos.

La mirada de Jacob es intensa cuando se acerca a ella, y la toma firmemente de las caderas antes de acercarla a su cuerpo lenta y provocativamente. Bella sabe lo que está haciendo, e ignora si él sabe que Edward se ha ido a una emergencia en el hospital, o si cree que está arriba dormido. Se deja llevar e inhala el dulce aliento del chico que se le mete por la nariz de lo cerca que están. Pone ambas palmas sobre los musculosos bíceps de sus brazos, y da el último paso, juntando sus labios suavemente.

Jacob la levanta del trasero y Bella envuelve las piernas alrededor de su enorme cintura sin importarle la charla que han tenido anteriormente, sin importarle nada que no sean sus labios contra los suyos ni sus manos tocándole. Se deja querer y es vagamente consiente del momento en el cual la pone sobre el sofá, y la empuja hacia atrás con su cuerpo hasta que ambos quedan recostados.

Bella sabe que está mal, pero no puede detenerse.

Interrumpe el beso por unos segundos, para llevar sus manos al dobladillo de la camiseta del chico, y la sube poco a poco, rozándole la cálida piel mientras lo hace.

Ha caído.

Porque Jacob es cómo una droga y Bella es demasiado débil como para resistírsele.

**N/A: **No sé, acabo de escribirlo en unos cinco minutos, muy rápidamente porque de verdad tengo que irme a dormir porque mi mamá lo demanda. Díganme que opinan :) Hace mucho que no escribo, espero no haber perdido la práctica del todo. Muchos besos :D Por cierto, sólo van 9 capis de la secuela de piyamada en el mall, y stefi y yo estamos apurandonos para actualizar seguidos y que no tengan que esperar. Ahora sí...buenas noches :)


End file.
